A Spectacular Spider-Woman
by IndexAndKuroko
Summary: Peter Parker, now aged 20, has been transported in an alternate reality called Academy City thanks to Doc Ock's inter-dimensional machine and right now, he must travel to that place to find a way to go back home. Meanwhile, Saten Ruiko has been accidentally bitten by a Radioactive Spider, quickly washing away the ESP drugs and giving her a new sens of power. Things get awry.
1. Chapter 1

_In Memory of Stan Lee (1922 – 2018)_

 _American comic book writer, editor, and publisher_

 _You are sorely missed._

 **Prologue**

 _Where am I? What happened?_

A young man in his early twenties groans he just wakes up, only to find himself in a cold, stone pavement.

 _That seriously hurts. Hey, where's Doc Ock!? I swear he was just here just moments earlier._

The last time he faced off with an old foe, he was seriously knocked out by some weird machine.

 _His machine…_

Ultimately, that machine had caused him to be transported to somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

 _I have to get up…dammit…_

Aching, he somewhat gets up before he realizes he was surrounded by strange creature.

 _No, they are not creatures…They are like mini-robots that I read from comics._

Yep, they are indeed robots. As he looks around, he saw that his surrounding is quite different. It's just like his own place but with a different language.

 _Japanese? Chinese? Korean? Welp, I'm dead._

For now, he needs to move out and figure a lot of things.

 _But first, lemme eat some stuff._


	2. A Spider?

Saten Ruiko woke up with a start.

"Ugh, another school day," the pretty middle schooler with blue eyes and long black hair complained as she eventually rises from her bed, evident that she's still sleepy as she yawns and stretches her arms. But as soon as she checks her alarm clock, which was ringing loudly, her drawled attitude suddenly turned into an alarmed one in a split second as she realizes something frightening.

"Uwaaah! It's already quarter to 8!" she screamed in horror as she struggles to get out of her bed and remove her sleeping clothes. She nearly trip in panic as she immediately ran towards the bathroom as she didn't care anymore whether she forgot to turn on her heater. She endured the ice-cold water as she scrubs her slim body as fast as she could. After that, she went out of the bathroom, shivering because of the cold water. She dries out her body as fast as she could and struggled in putting on her sailor uniform. After doing so, she just took out a bread and some peanut and jam to at least eat something so that she can have enough energy to last for the whole day in school.

In thirty minutes, she was seen already running towards her humble school in Sakugawa Middle School. Being the athlete that she was, she manage to cover the somewhat far distance on foot pretty fast as she just reaches her school in no time. Wasting no breath, she immediately runs into the hallway of the school and was a little embarrassed when she checked her clock and realized that she was late for about 10 minutes.

" _Gomen!_ " she shouted as she abruptly interrupts her physics teacher, who was already busy discussing about something in speed. Just as she was about to enter the class, she almost slipped in the floor as she suddenly stepped on something slippery. She looked up and almost wanted to curse as she suddenly saw one of his classmates, a certain guy everyone calls Kaitobi, who is a class jock and was a known bully in school. The latter loved going especially at Saten since he mocked her being a science geek. Yes, a _science geek._ Despite her love for superstitions and rumors, she was actually a nerd when it comes to anything related to scientific topics and often times, some of her classmates ended up going to her for some help in their homeworks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Some kind of nerdy kid just came even late, thinking she's so smart for this one," Kaitobi whispered which was actually loud enough for Saten to hear. But the latter can't do anything (as well as her classmates) as the bully was actually famous in the school, whether good or bad.

#

"That's one hell of a class," she sighed as at last, the school day is over and she was very excited to join her very-extraordinary friends who happens to be none other than Misaka Mikoto, the third-ranked Level 5 in Academy City, Shirai Kuroko, the Level 4 Teleporter and one of Judgement's finest officers, and her best friend, Kazari Uiharu, who was also in Judgement and is also a student of Sakugawa except that she's excused to attend her matters in the city.

 _I'm pretty envious of them. They don't need to work that hard in school._ Saten sighed as she simply walked in the streets towards the destination where they all agreed to meet. It was quite slightly understandable about how she feels about her friends. Out of the four of them, she's the only one with no Esper powers despite having taken the Power Curriculum Program when she first entered Academy City. Because of this, she was classified a Level 0 and despite her working so hard, she remained stuck in the lowest level. In fact, it prompted her to use the infamous Level Upper device which wreaked havoc in the whole city and it almost cost her own life. Now, she can pretty say that she had accepted her own fate and that she strives to work harder for her own level up. But this does not means she doesn't feel any occasional grudges.

After a few more minutes, she reached Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant where she immediately spotted her three friends by the large window all busy laughing and chatting which each other. Sprinting, she went inside the establishment and walks towards the table, just in time to see Uiharu already stuffing her mouth with her deserts.

"Hey, Saten!" Misaka spotted the taller Saten and quickly waved her hand, "You're late! What happened?"

"Ugh…you see," the person in question sighed as she sits down, "We had an overtime in our class and I wasn't able to get out of the school in time."

Misaka nodded as she pushes a glass of parfait in front of Saten, "I see. Well, it'll be my treat for today so just dig in." Saying "thanks" to Misaka, Saten immediately took her spoon and bgean to eat the multi-layered desert. As she was eating, she hears Shirai suddenly babbling about her dear _onee-sama_ being able to recharged their school's generator with her mere touch of her hands. Misaka just blushed as she was being showered with compliments and praises by her own _kouhai_. Uiharu just smiled and said that she was everyone's savior. They were all talking so loud that they didn't notice Saten feeling down on herself.

And so, she was just as infuriated as she is, seeing that her friends were all happily eating. She knew she should also be jovial as well, seeing that she was just eating with them at the same restaurant. If anything, she can't just relate with her friends, who had ESP powers. Heck, even Uiharu had one despite being a Level One. She can hear them talking about other stuff, such as Misaka successfully apprehending a group of robbers, with Shirai assisting her and Uiharu providing them maps. While she, _the most bubbly one_ , felt useless.

"Excuse me," she suddenly said aloud, catching the attention of her friends, "I…I think I need to go home. I suddenly remembered that I have something to do for schoolwork. I'm sorry…I…uh…I promise that I would make up with you tomorrow!" She then quickly stood up, not even bothering to finish her half-eaten dessert. The three girls just stared dumbly as they watch their friend hurriedly get out of the building.

"Eh, why did she suddenly leave like that?" Uiharu was quite concerned about her fellow Sakugawa student.

"Hmmm…maybe she's just a bit tired in her school works," Shirai offered, "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Sometimes, I wonder how you actually got into Tokiwadai with that attitude of yours, Kuroko," Misaka teased the teleporter.

"Onee-sama!"

#

"Why did I leave so stupid like that? I know I shouldn't feel something bad!"

Saten thought to herself as she was rushing her way back home. She has been trying to deny her bad feeling when she heard about her friends being able to use their powers for their good intentions. _I mean, I can also help even though I had none of those powers so why am I getting away so suddenly!?_

*criiiing*

"Huh? Someone's texting me?" Saten thought to herself as she brings out her smartphone and was gasping when she read it.

 _To: Saten Ruiko_

 _From: Mother_

 _Subject: Your stupid old brother_

 _Message: Ryouta would be coming to your dorm there to visit you and stay there for some unspecified time. Just be a good girl, honey!_

 _Great._ Saten grumbled as she wasn't actually a fan of her loudmouth, annoying brother who studies college abroad and is working as a part-time model. _Now, I would have to deal with his whining for a long time again._ She was deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that a large, dark spider, larger than a tarantula, was lurking on the backgrounds surrounding the poor girl. And before she even knew it, the spider lunged into her legs and bit her all of the sudden.

"Ouch! Gyaaah! What's this?!" Saten scream, horrified to see the large spider on her legs. Luckily, she was able to yank it off her legs and threw it out somewhere to god knows where. But it was too late. The spider's bite was able penetrate her legs. The girl then ran away from the place, somewhat unscathed with the exception of her leg with the bitten portion. She ran as fast as she could until she was safely able to reach her dormitory.

"I thought I was about to die," the girl heaved a sigh as she then removes her clothes shamelessly in her room. But as she was beginning to lie down in her bed, she felt a headache suddenly forming around her. _Ouch! What's with this headache!?_

Her vision also began to blur every second that passes. _My head feels heavy and my eyes feel sleepy._

In an hour, she was already lying in her bed, asleep and without even a single trace of clothing.


	3. A New Me

"What just happened?"

Saten woke up with a clear headache on her head as she realizes that it was already early weekend morning as the sun had begun to peer into the curtains of her windows. "Dammit…I was just that knocked out for so long?" The girl with blue eyes cussed softly to herself as slowly, she then got up from her bed.

"Huh? So I didn't really put on my sleeping clothes, huh?" she said, slightly embarrassed at herself in sleeping with just her underwear and her brassier. Not wasting any time, she decided to take a bath first before she can even think about cooking her breakfast. She gets her shampoo and towel and she immediately walks towards the bathroom. She then passes her large wall mirror first and accidemtally, she decided to take a glance of it. What she saw suddenly made her stop as she was suddenly creeped out by her reflection in the mirror.

 _Heh? Is that me? Why do I look so different?_

She took some steps backwards so that she can directly face the mirror properly. What she saw next almost took the wits out of her. _W-What happened to my body?_ She screams mentally in her mind as she touches her chest, which had miraculously grown overnight that it has become an F-Cup. She also gained a bit of muscle in her arms as her upper body and tight became slender, giving her the looks of a high school student that can rival a certain Beauty Senpai from a certain high school. "I-I look different!" Saten finally said to herself as she touches her face.

 _Ding dong!_

"Oh shit, it's Ryouta-nii," Saten said as she quickly cancelled going to the bathroom temporarily and quickly grabbed and put on her clothes before she goes to the door to open it. She was greeted by a tall (1.87m) and handsome blonde with brown eyes. He had a bubbly and energetic expression as he greets rather loudly, " _Ohayou_ , Ryouta-nii here! I didn't expect that you have grown so lovely in just one year that I have gone for my freshman year in Oxford!" Despite seemingly looking like an airhead, Ryouta is actually very intelligent as he's currently taking Electrical Engineering and as much as the younger Saten didn't want to admit it, he was the main reason why she became a science geek.

"Oh, you're here, Ryouta-nii," Saten smiled as she lets her older brother in, "How's school lately?"

"It's fine, though there are a lot of works," Ryouta shrugged as he seats into the sofa of the living room, "Well, it's not like I'll slack off. Mom and dad would be mad if I did that. I hope you are doing fine in your studies. Oh and don't worry about cooking for the night. I'm staying at the hotel." He said as he puts down his treats consisting of Swiss chocolates and some cookies.

"I see," Saten replied as she was prepared to take a bath.

"Oh, you're taking a bath? Great timing! I'll take you to Joseph's after you wash yourself," Kise said before he dozed off in the couch, a sign that he was suffering from jet lag and had to take a rest for the moment. Saten sighed as she then enters the bathroom. _At least, he's not being annoying for now._

#

After taking a bath and getting well-dressed, the two siblings are now on their way to Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant where Ryouta promises to treat the younger Saten with his money. Throughout their walks, the older brother then jokes Ruiko about hitting puberty at a young age and that she looks more like a 16 year old. Saten only blushes at this and tells her brother to stop joking around.

When they finally reached the destination, Ryouta ordered a lot of food for the two and there, they spent two hours in the morning busy chatting about Saten's lessons in Sakugawa about physics and chemistry and the blonde gladly helps her with how to solve them with some simple shortcuts that he learned from abroad. Saten won't admit it aloud but she was glad he had a brother who is willing to put up with how much she wanted to learn more about science stuff. It was expected though since he himself is a science enthusiast himself and in fact, he earned a prize in a science fair at Tokyo some few years ago. Because they were too busy chatting and laughing with each other, Ryouta didn't noticed that a waitress, who is on her way to their table to deliver their second batch of ordered deserts, suddenly slipped when she stepped on a slippery portion on the floor. In the process, she would have spilled the deserts on the siblings' table if it weren't for something unusual that happened.

"Woah!" Saten gasped in surprise as her hands suddenly moved quickly and was able to catch the tray, "Good thing I was able to catch it with luck…hehehe!" She chuckled as she lays the tray to their table while her older brother stands up from the table to help the poor waitress stand up from her position. But what shocked Ryouta the most is how Ruiko was able to catch the tray with just one hand. _And it didn't even spill._ He wasn't belittling her younger sister as he was aware that she is very athletic and has lots of stamina to begin with but to be able to easily catch the tray intact? _I must be imagining things._ Ryouta shrugged as he went back to the table to continue eating with Ruiko.

#

After eating, they proceeded to Seventh Mist where the tall blonde took her younger sibling to so he can buy some clothes of her choice since he knew that when it comes to fashion, Saten is very much updated as evident of her wardrobe and in fact has the most wardrobe changes among her friends.

"I think you would like this," Ryouta said as he pulls out a silk blouse from a rack of clothes, "I've seen some of my female classmates wear this type of clothing and I can assure you that it would look nice to you."

"Isn't it a little expensive, though?" Ruiko asked as she looks at the pink shirt, "Besides, I live on a budget. I think we should just—"

"Don't worry about the expenses!" Ryouta proudly announced as he pounds his chest, "That's the reason why I'm here!" After some much debate, Ruiko finally gives in and she hesitantly choose her choice of clothing. After much fanfare, they were finally at the cashier and they paid their purchase. As they were finally walking in the streets, Ruiko suddenly felt something strange in her senses.

 _What's this? Why am I feeling suddenly on alert? Everything's normal, right?_

Even though she tried to calm herself down, she just can't shake the feeling. _Is there something happening on the other side of the alley?_ She can't shake off the feeling despite the fact that she doesn't feel any danger in her own line of sight. Suddenly, the two of them hears sounds of banging in the wall, prompting the blonde to walk faster in the streets. Feeling that she can't help it at all, she suddenly spoke up to Ryouta and said, "Ryouta-nii, excuse me but I have to attend to an emergency meeting that I just read a few minutes ago! Just go ahead in my dorm!"

" _Chotto—_ " Ryouta tried to say something but due to his shock, he was just frozen in his place as he watches his younger sister ran away from their current location as she then followed her suddenly sharp senses and began to scour the area. Entering an alleyway where her smell says it's the root of what she's been feeling, she was horrified to see a middle school kid being harassed by a gang of Skill-Outs. Despite knowing in her mind that she should call a nearby Judgement authority or Anti-Skill, Saten felt like it would be a waste of time as she decided to take matters in her hands and boldly shouted, "Hey, let go of him!"

One of the thugs, who is presumably the leader, looked at Saten with a mixed expression of lust, lewdness, and a mocking laughter, "Well, a middle school cutie, huh? Fine then, stop us, if you can!" He then charged towards Saten as he was holding a sharp Swiss knife and was prepared to lunge at the smaller Saten when suddenly, the latter jumped so high that it was very unbelievable that someone like her was able to dodge his assault. The Skill-Out then tried to stab her upwards but was immediately apprehended by Saten, who proceeds to kick him in the face. To the latter's shock, her kick seemed to be fatal as the man ended up getting a broken nose as he lies on the floor without any signs of even getting up or consciousness. The other thugs saw this and suddenly felt fear in their hearts as they all ran away. Saten herself was very much surprised that she was able to incapacitate the man in such a lethal way but she pushed out her thoughts for a moment to help the middle school boy, who was the same age as hers. He thanked Saten as he sped away to his own destination.

Now, Saten was very much confused as she was now going home.

 _How did I manage to dodge that attack with such impeccable reflex?_

 _Not only that, my body has changed as well. Could it be?_

Suddenly, she remembered the spider that actually bit her legs sharply before she was able to yank it off and threw it away from her. _Could it be_ …

Suddenly, she felt some sort of an excitement as she knew this isn't something that is coincidental. Wanting to test out her suspicions, she then walked to another alley and from there, she decided to do something crazy: try scaling up a building's wall which is seven storeys high. At first, she was hesitant as she touches the white-washed wall but as soon as she felt her hands sticking to the cement like some sort of adhesive, she then bravely gives it a try and began to climb the wall without a ladder. Soon, she realized that her suspicions were right as she found herself in the roof while sticking like a real spider as she realized she wasn't even falling at all. She excitedly looks at the surroundings from a higher point of view and was jubilantly yelling.

"YAY! I have my own powers now!"

Due to her excitement that she has her own supernatural powers, she further pushes her luck and began running through the rooftops, scaling the walls, and jumping into the open vents like she was some sort of a mad person. She then jumped into a huge gap where she was lucky that she ended up crashing into a bin of water wasted but was enough to slightly hurt her back when she reached the surface.

"I must have overdid it…"


	4. The Newest Me

"That seriously hurts…"

Saten groaned in pain as she rubs her back and butt while dragging her feet back in her student dormitory. But for once, she thought it was all worth it as she had an epiphany that the spider which bit her is the cost of her gaining new powers. _At least, I can now proudly say that I have powers equal of those Espers and I can now help with Misaka and the others._

It was the latter that made Saten all the more happy since she can say that she'll be able to contribute to keeping Academy City free from thugs and scumbags.

The moment she entered her dormitory, she can smell the aroma and fragrance of _miso_ soup being cooked and breaded chicken being fried. Suddenly feeling hungry as her tummy growls, Saten then found her way into the kitchen and to her utter surprise, it was none other than her older brother, in apron and hair net, cooking for their dinner.

"You've come back, Ruiko," Ryouta said as he didn't even need to turn his head back, "Well, I know you are hungry so just sit there and wait for dinner to be cooked." The younger Saten just nodded and went to her closet to change her clothes. Putting in a simple shorts and shirt, she then went to the table and prepared the plates and the spoons and forks. She also prepared the cold water in the pitcher and laid them in the table.

It didn't take long before Ryouta managed to finish cooking and in a short time, they began to eat peacefully. " _Itadakimasu!_ " The brother blessed the food before they began digging on it. While they were eating, the blonde had a lot of things in his mind. _What the hell did she just do a while back? And what was that loud bang that I heard a while back?_

He shook off those thoughts as he entered into his cheerful manner and said, "After this, I'll have to get back to the hotel where I am staying. If you need some help, just call me or go to my hotel at School District 3."

"Yeah, I know," Saten didn't want to be treated like a young child, "You don't have to tell me?"

"Well, somebody has to tell you!" The blonde screamed as he overreacts, "How can I possibly not be worried when you just practically ran away a while back without even notifying me at that time? I thought you got into some nasty trouble."

"I just checked out something there…" Saten said in a loud whisper and again, they were quiet as they finished their food.

After eating their dinner, Ryouta volunteered to help in washing their plates as the younger Saten was busy sweeping and moping the floor. After the simply household cleaning, the blonde had already left for his hotel but not before leaving some money and sweets for the younger Saten to consume.

 _Ryout-aho,_ Saten said to herself.

#

The next day, Saten woke up rather early. For a normal girl like her who doesn't have any extra-curricular activities like Shirai and Uiharu in Judgement or doesn't have any Esper tests like Misaka, it's rather extraordinary for her to get herself prepared for this day especially that it is a Sunday. _I gotta go and meet them this morning._ She said to herself as she was getting ready to take a bath and get her day started.

Passing by the mirror tucked in her wall, she stopped for the moment as she admiringly took a look at her newly-developed breasts and body. _Am I getting in vain?_ She laughed at that thought as she then entered on the bathroom. While she was getting her body washed by the wamr water, her thoughts drifted back to the text message that Misaka sent her just as she was about to sleep last night. "So we will have some good time again at the restaurant."

After taking a bath, she then goes all the way out to find herself a suitable outfit for her to use in complement with her high school-like body. After almost an hour in the wardrobe testing every shirt and tops that she had, she was finally able to choose a ash grey pencil skirt and a blouse with buttons as she sprays herself with an expensive kind of perfume. _Perfect!_ Saten said haughtily as she combs her hair in the mirror before eventually leaving her dormitory.

While she was walking in the streets, Saten can't help but think of any possible scenarios or things that can come out of Uiharu's mouth. _Uiharu can ask like if I have a boyfriend, if I have a date, or_ _if I am preparing for some kind of social event._ Either way, she knew she cannot avoid being interrogated by her friends as she continued walking and walking. But as some sort of a countermeasure, she then have something in mind to grill Misaka about a certain spiky haired boy whom she once spotted. _That'd be a great teasing time._

Because of a lot of things running in her mind, she didn't even notice an incoming guy going into the opposite direction in the same street. And before she can even notice, she was already in motion for a possible collision with the boy.

And that's what happened.

"Ow!" Saten winched as she suddenly bumps with the guy, "Hey, watch it—huh?"

She was suddenly was awestruck at the features of the man, who is a year older than her and looks Caucasian based on his skin color and face. Donning a messy hair and average height, he looks to be a heartthrob as he is wearing tight jeans, green turtleneck shirt, and white sneakers.

 _Oh my, my heart's beating abnormally!_ Saten said as she had to held back from drooling.

" _Oh…I'm sorry for the bump, miss,_ " the young man chuckled as he sheepishly apologizes, " _Please, accept my apologies._ " He chuckles as he dusts off himself and taps her in the shoulder.

Saten only nodded as the young man already walked past him and he went to his own way.

"He-He's so handsome…" Saten can only whisper to herself as not to attract the attention of the already-fading man while she walks to her own way. Even though she was already 400 meters away from the spot where the collision happened, the young middle schooler can't help but feel very amazed and somewhat distracted by the fact that he met such _delicious_ guy as she puts it.

"Saten-san!"

 _Oh my, is my heart suddenly falling for that!_

"Hey, Saten!"

 _But that sounds so wrong! It looks like he's older than me!_

"Saten-san! Saten!"

 _But then, they do say love knows no age. Maybe…_

BAAAAAM!

"Ouch!" Saten suddenly felt someone smack her head and when she turned around to see who is the culprit, she was very much surprised to see that it was none other than Misaka, who just slapped her right hand in her scalp as Uiharu and Shirai came running after the two of them. "Hey, why did you do that to me?"

"Well…" Misaka didn't know where to start as she didn't really want to hit her _kouhai_ in the first place, "We were calling you already out for at least five minutes and you weren't responding so I had to resort to really hitting you as you seemed a bit dazed."

"Oh…is that so…hehehe," Saten realized her folly and sheepishly chuckled as she faced Uiharu and Shirai, who seemed to be dazing at her, "Eh? What?"

"Saten?" Uiharu didn't know how to really say it correctly, "Is it me or is your body more developed like a high schooler? Your chest is bigger now!" She said as she seemed conscious on her own "development."

Misaka also took note of Saten's breasts and for the moment, the latter thought that the Level 5 Esper wanted to hide in a corner and cry in shame as to why she is the older friend and yet she didn't have the same kind of body as her lowerclassman.

"Well…uh…" Misaka looked flustered as she tries to find anything to say, "It's a surprise to you have developed within two days. Well…what's with your dress then?" The Railgun mischievously looked at Saten's clothes with malice as she began sending mixed signals to her.

"Now that I notice it, you do wear slim clothes today," Uiharu said as she is nibbling some candies. Then she suddenly had an epiphany and said, "Wait…maybe someone must have hooked Saten's heart and she is trying to impress him!"

"Eh? Your day dreaming is again affecting your sanity," Shirai facepalmed.

"No…no no no!" Saten vehemently denied as she was then reminded of the Caucasian boy, "I…I just wanted to wear something very different today! Not like I have met a handsome boy or what…"

"You seemed to be pretty defensive for someone who claims to be single," Misaka smirks as she crosses her arms, "Why not admit it in the first place?"

"Says the one who keeps dreaming about that high school boy from that school," Saten fired back as Misaka almost sputtered at what her younger friend said.

"He-He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Later that whole morning, the four girls spent their day in the arcades having lots of fun. Misaka tried her luck again in the punching machine and she again got the highest score as she was spewing all her pent up frustrations on a certain spiky boy as the three other girls only ate some popcorns on the benches. After their time in their arcade, the three girls then separate as they all ent back to their respective dormitories. For Saten, this means one thing.

 _Tomorrow is Monday again…ugh…_

If she had the choice of going to school and having lots of adventures, she'll gladly pick the former.

#

The next day, Saten decided to wake up much earlier than expected as she didn't want to be late like what happened last time when she ended up getting reprimanded by her homeroom teacher for entering the morning class so late. As she gets ready to take a bath, she is reminded of the class bully and jock in her class and was both worried and irritated if she again encounters that terrible guy. _Kaitobi thinks he is the ganglord of the whole school._ Saten bitterly thought to herself as she was shampooing her hair.

After bath and some simple breakfast of oats and hot chocolate milk, she then wore her sailor uniform, a standard in Sakugawa Middle School, and she hurriedly went out of his room. As she walks into the street, she looked very disoriented and dispirited as she wasn't even in the mood to even go to classes today if it meant seeing Kaitobi again. _Can I just like, fake sickness and stay in the dorm for at least a week?_

Suddenly, as she was nearing her school, she didn't expect to meet someone _familiar_ in the roads.

" _Oh, it's you from yesterday_ …"

Saten's heart almost beat a mile as she heard that voice behind her back and when she turned her head and stopped, she almost cannot prevent her gasp as she realize it was none other than the Caucasian boy from yesterday.

" _Oh…oh…_ " Saten can only stutter in broken English as the white guy was nearing her location.

" _Well…good morning to you, I guess,_ " the boy said as he then extends his hands to exchange greetings. Saten took it with some slight hesitation as the boy began to ask, " _By the way, I'm Peter Parker and I was wondering if this is Sakugawa High? And you are?"_

" _Sa-Saten. Saten Ruiko…_ " the middle schooler stammered as she realized that her suspicions of the boy being older than her is somewhat correct and asked. " _Ah…so if you're a new student here, does that mean that you have taken the test?_ "

" _Test? You mean that thing where they inject you with drugs?_ " Peter scratches his head, " _Well…no. I don't like my brain being reprogrammed in the first place for complicated reasons._ "

Saten was taken aback by what he said as the boy then goes on his own way, " _Well, if that's Sakugawa High School, then I'm going ahead of you_." The Caucasian boy then went on his own way while waving his hands, leaving a very confused Saten as she watches the boy leave.

 _Did he just shared his name?_

"Sa-Saten-san?"

Saten suddenly froze when she heard her name being called by the voice of Uiharu, which suddenly came into the foray like a buzzing bee.

"Ehrm…Uiharu?" The taller girl nervously acknowledges the Judgement officer's presence as her best friend was obviously surprised. After all, she had seen everything that transpired, from Peter suddenly talking with the younger girl to eventually exchanging their names.

"I was right all along!" Uiharu squealed as Saten can imagine flowers beginning to bloom in the former's flowery headband, "So Saten, have you ended up sealing the deal!? Is he going on a date with you!? Have you gotten—"

"No, no, and just, no," Saten disowned every claim that Uiharu made.

"But I approve the ship!"

"Hey, Uiharu, our classes would start in a minute!"

#

After having able to shut up her best friend, Saten immediately ran into the hallways of Sakugawa as she knew she wanted to be much early for her next class. As she enters into her classroom, she was more than glad to see that there were just a few students inside as it was still early in the morning. _Classe doesn't start until 8 am._ Saten giddily thought to herself as she decided to take a power nap for the moment as a sort of compensation for waking up so early. But it wasn't even ten minutes when she was suddenly aroused by the sound of their door suddenly opening.

 _Bam!_

 _Kaitobi…_ Saten groggily and mournfully thought to herself as the boy she scorns so much had just entered the class, seemingly having come from another round of beating up another fellow student outside the school campuses as evident in his white knuckles and the profuse sweating that he had in his forehead.

"Man, that guy really is getting into my nerves," Kaitobi said with a bored look as he looks like he wants to have some cool down. Since he was known as a feared delinquent, almost all of the few student who are present decided to keep quiet despite the fact that the bully was already making a loud noise by intentionally tapping his feet in the floor. Suddenly..

"Hey, you!"

Kaitobi suddenly shouted at Saten, who was barely even awake as she faces the wide-bodied and tall thug.

"Yeah?" Saten said with no hint of fear as Kaitobi seemed to be angry at the fact that she's not afraid of him.

"Oh…looks like a nerdy someone is very daring to look me straight in the eye," Kaitobi smirked as he cracks his knuckles, "Give me your lunch money!"

"I don't wanna."

"Oh really," Kaitobi closed his eyes as suddenly, he came running towards a seated Saten as he was prepared to strike her in the face with his fists. But to his surprise, the smaller girl suddenly jumped from his seat and floated in the air like she was some sort of a gymnast in steroids. Before he can even react, Saten ended up kicking Kaitobi in his jaw as he was totally knocked out of his own senses and he ended up crashing on the floor. Saten landed safely in the floor as she proudly looks at her own victim, whom she felt deserved what happened. But as she then scans the whoel area, she then realizes that all of her classmates, including the ones who had just arrived are staring at her with wide eyes.

" _Anou…_ this is…"

"Saten, report to the office immediately!"

 _Great._ The middle schooler said in her mind as she hears her homeroom teacher barging into the scene.

#

The day officially started with Saten Ruiko getting a notice, a warning, a community service punishment, and a slap in the wrist by their principal, who kept ranting that she read the handbook of their school concerning about discipline and that she better behave herself. To her reprieve, Kaitobi also ended up getting punished for instigating the fight as he was subjected to a one week detention, a one month community service and a hefty fine as a penalty.

Outside of the principal's office however, students who were either victimized by the bully or didn't have to courage to speak out were actually celebrating Saten as some kind of a school hero as she was already getting out of the office.

"We love you Saten!"

"Our hero!"

"Cute look! Smart Brains!"

The girl can only smile in in shyness as she didn't expect to get celebrated as some sort of a local celebrity but she would be lying if she said to herself that she doesn't enjoy this. Almst all of her classmates were praising her not just with how she singlehandedly handled what they consider is a pest in their classes; they were many males who were beginning to adore her even more.

The day has ended with Saten having to get pass her growing crowd of fans so that she can go home in peace. _Wow, how does Misaka handle her rabid army of fangirls and fanboys?_ She thought to herself as she was already on her way out of Sakugawa building.

"Saten-san…"

"Eh, Uiharu? I didn't expect to see you here," Saten was surprised to see her best friend, who looks like she was wearing an expression of both sadness and betrayal, "Uhm, shouldn't you be in Judgement?"

"How could you…"

"Eh? What's with the…"

"What is this that I'm hearing that your science IQ is 250!? I thought you are struggling in class!" Uiharu shouted at the top of her lungs.

In the end, Saten was then forced to confess, "I don't want to be judged as someone so intelligent that it's borderline nerdy. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

In the end, Uiharu managed to forgive her best friend but tells her that she must also tell Misaka and Shirai sooner since they deserve to know it as well. Saten smiles.

"I will, Uiharu. I will."


	5. Tournament

"That was probably the most exhausting day ever…"

Right now, Uiharu and Saten are walking together in the hallways of Sakugawa Middle High as they are all dismissed from their classes. After being able to patch things up, it looks like they were back to normal as they are now both laughing and joking with each other since lunch time. But it looks like time does have its limits as they need to go their own separate ways for now.

"Neh, Saten-san," Uiharu suddenly called out to her best friend, "What will you do from here? I have to go to my Judgement duties since I still have some paper works to accomplish so I cannot accompany you now."

"Ah, don't worry about me, Uiharu." Saten reassured her, "I'll be studying at home for now since I have to accomplish my assignments for now. We can just enjoy gain this Saturday."

After walking out of the school, the two friends then bade each other good bye before they all went on separate paths. As she said, Uiharu would be going straight to their Judgment office where tons and tons of paperworks as well as an earful from Shirai are awaiting for her.

Saten, though, had other plans.

"I think I a gift for Ryouta-nii would be a good token for someone who came here to visit me." The Level 0 said to herself as she ran off from her point of origin of origin towards a road that leads to Seventh Mist. After some minutes, he finally reached the Seventh Mist where he roamed around the area, hoping to find a gift for his older brother.

Suddenly, she then checked her wallet but to her disappointment, she only saw a fly go out of her wallet. In other words, it was basically empty.

"Ah…" She mumbled sadly as she then returns the wallet in her bag and immediately went outside of the mall. "I had no money left. Guess this is because I'm just a Level 0 here in Academy City. Might as well give up on my plans."

She then headed out of the mall and decided to head straight home to her student apartment instead. She sighed, knowing in hindsight that she should have at least expected this one. But as she was walking on her way home, something caught the attention of her eyes.

"Huh? What's this?" Saten said with slight curiosity as she eyed a poster pinned in the wall. Walking closer, she then read out the contents of the poster. "A fighting match in School District 22's underground levels? And cash as the prize?"

Suddenly, she became hopeful as she thought she just stumbled upon the solution to her problem.

"I know what I'll do! I'll just train my body into combat. I can't rely on my bat anymore." Saten concluded, clenching her fists. "I needed to get used to beatings and bruises. But if it means having to buy some gift without having to borrow some money, then I don't mind it."

And so, Saten has decided to enter this tournament, despite knowing deep inside hear heart that her brother wouldn't approve of it.

* * *

In a week, Saten spend majority of her time improving her fighting skills. She dropped her bat out of her equipment for good as she gets her body used to fighting conditions such as sky-diving from a high building, running through the roofs of every establishments every early morning before going to school, and kicking every rubber wheels that she uses as makeshit dummy targets. During those days, she barely (or worse, never) hangs out with her friends. Whenever Misaka would invite her into eating in Julian's, she would decline, saying that she needed to do something that is personal. Even Uiharu, who was her schoolmate, was being kept out of the loop as Saten always says that 'she needed to focus on another topic that needed her attention.' At first, the three were quite suspicious at this but Saten smiles it all off, saying that once she's done, she'll be glad to join them.

The three took her words with faith and decided to let her off for now.

Finally, the day for the tournament has arrived. Saten knew that it would be better off not bringing Ryouta in as it would only complicate matters for her. But to her own disappointment, her brother offered her to drive for her.

"He, Ruiko, if you're going to the library, then it would be best that I accompany you." The older brother offered.

Saten wants to refuse but seeing that her brother would only be adamant, she hesitantly accepts his proposal and so, they rode on a car, with her brother driving it. As they were driving towards the library, Ryouta suddenly began to speak.

"You know, I don't know if you observed this but I began to notice that you're changing drastically when it comes to behaviour." Ryouta started. "First, I was notified that you got into that fight in school, then second, that one time you ran off to God knows where."

"I wasn't even starting a fight back there." Saten vehemently denies. "I didn't started it. He was the one who started it off."

"Yet, you finished it, Ruiko." The older Saten replied, rather in disappointment.

 _What was I supposed to do? Run away?_ Saten thought bitterly as the face of the laughing Kaitobi replayed in her mind. Her smug face was simply pissing her off. _No, I'm not supposed to run away!_

"Know what? I used to be much of a troublemaker but not to that point where I would beat up other people." Ryouta began to speak once again.

"And?" Saten didn't know where this conversation is leading to.

"Just because you managed to beat the shit out of him doesn't necessarily mean that you're in the right position. Remember, when you have great power in your hands, great responsibility goes with it. I hope you understand what I'm saying right now." The brother continued.

 _Yeah right. Copying a line from Spider-Man comics._ Saten rolled her eyes as she simply ignored what her brother is saying.

"Say what you want but I'm not turning into a criminal…" She says, her voice beginning to raise up.

"Oi, what's with you raising your voice at me?" Ryouta was playing it off rather cool. "I'm trying to help you, you know…"

"But stop treating me like a child!" Saten yelled, causing her brother to flinch.

They were quiet as the car continues to move.

When they finally reached the library, her brother began to speak once again. "I'll pick you up at 8." The car then leaves.

Saten grins as the car disappeared from her sight.

Instead of going to the library like she reasoned out, she headed towards District 22.


	6. Underdog

"I just reached just in time."

Right now, Saten is walking alone and in peace as she enters the entrance of a large but dark tunnel that leads into the underworld of one of Academy City's illegal but famous underground fight that is notable for Level 0s since this is where most of those who are in the lower levels seek refuge to really find where they belong. Being in an underground site, it is located in School District 22, which is the smallest school district in terms of surface area in Academy City, with most of it being located deep underground. It is bordered by School District 7, School District 18, and School District 10. Occupying only 2 square kilometers, it is the smallest district of all Academy City. However, it is developed underground about several hundred meters in depth, and is referred to as the district with the most scientific style.

It is said that due to its most structure's complexity, underground complexes like School District 22 aren't suited for Japan, due to earthquakes. With that said, School District 22 is mainly used for developing technology for an underground complex in the faces of land shortages in major cities.

On the surface there were no buildings, as wind turbines cover the district. Moreover, the turbines in the surface were different from the rest that appears in Academy City. Here, the wind turbines are pile up or arranged on top of one another which resemble 30 story tall jungle gym. The reason being is that the underground complexes that extended downwards require a lot of electrical energy, and that the district cannot rely on regular wind-generated electricity or solar-generated electricity.

Most of the energy is uses to pump air in, absorbing oxygen in from the surface, removing the carbon dioxide accumulate below. Moreover, there is also a need to pump rainwater and wastewater up. With all those in consideration, 40% of the electricity consumed in Academy City is put into use for the large air pumps.

Underground, the district is a giant cylindrical area, continuing to extend down the bottom in a spiral. The district is separated into 10 underground levels. The path into the underground complex has two lanes, one to go up and the other to go down, probably for vehicles. However, there are also apparently pedestrian entrances like a spiral stairwell to another level. The hardness of the floors of the district is equivalent to that of safety shelters.

"Here we are…"

Saten whispered to herself as she reached the underground stage where currently, a scrawny Level 0 was being beaten to the pulp by a taller and brawnier opponent as the former's bones are obviously shattered. Saten was somewhat feeling butterflies in her stomach at the sight but nevertheless, she went on as she ended up lining in a somewhat lone line for the underground fight.

But as she was waiting in the line, the announcer began to speak in the microphone as the poor Level 0 ended up getting carried away in a stretched.

"Hello, folks!" The middle-aged man began to call the attention of the crowd. "With the recent crowning of the champion for today, I'm calling out to those who still wanted to claim the Belt in this day: Whoever stays in the ring for 3 minutes without getting smashed to smithereens will receive a Y300,000 bonus cash prize and be declared a new champion."

Hearing the large sum of money that she could possibly receive, Saten began to just imagine what kind of pretty gift she can actually buy with that much money that she can possibly win. _But I cannot count the eggs yet._ To her delight, it was already her turn to sign up in the receptionist table but when she was about to take the pen to write her name and signature, she heard a slight cough. Turning her head up, she saw that the receptionist who is overseeing the voluntary sign-ups looked a bit sceptical to let the Sakugawa middle school student join the fight.

"Let me ask you: what are you doing here?" The female receptionist asked with a serious expression.

"Uh…I'll fight…" Saten replied in a dumbly.

"I can see that. My question is: why here?" The receptionist showed her slight concern. "You're physically far too young and your body frame would surely get destroyed by his fists in a matter of seconds. If I were you, I'll leave this place right now."

"Eh…" Saten wanted to leave the place the moment she heard the warning but remembering that she stands to lose more than to gain by leaving, she made up her mind. "It's not wrong if I'll give it a try."

"Hnn." The receptionist saw the determination in Saten's eyes and realized that she'll not back down from this challenge. "Okay. I'll sign you up. But I'll warn you now: you may end up getting carted away to the hospital like the last fighter that the recent champion defeated."

"Don't worry." Saten gives off a calm smile. "I would be fine."

In a few minutes, the peppy girl changed her clothes from her usual Sakugawa uniform to her simple costume of a simple hoodie, red balaclava, and her running athletic shoes. Once everything was set, Saten was sent off to the canvas stage as the crowd of mostly Level 0 teenage to middle-aged males were cheering loudly as the announcer then comes on stage to prepare and introduce the two competing fighters. "Hello everyone!"

"Yeaaaaah!" The crowd cheered back as they were raising their fists.

"First, to my right is the defending champion and the recent winner just some moments ago!" The announcer said as the spotlight was pointed the brawny and bald man with beard. "To my left is a new challenger, a girl barely in her adulthood and yet, she's bravely coming forward to fight the champion! Let's get ready to rumble!" At once, Saten and the brawny man faced off as the announcer left. And to the shock of the girl, the announcer suddenly said. "Now, let the Closed Cage match go on!"

Her heart suddenly got frightened as the court was suddenly closed off with iron grills and she found herself sweating as she found her opponent baring his muscles.

"Wait a minute…this must be some kind of mistake! I didn't sign up for a cage match! Let me out of here!" Saten tried to scream but her pleas fell to deaf ears as she was practically cornered by the brawny man.

"Hey missie! You're going nowhere!" He then began to countdown as he displayed his fingers. "I've got you for three minutes! 3 minutes of playtime!"

"Oh shit…" Saten's face paled as she tried to get a grip of herself.

The match then commences as the brawny man then charges towards the girl. But to his (and the crowd's) surprise, Saten let her instincts take over and she backflips on the cage thanks to her newly-acquired Spider skills.

"Woah…" The mostly male crowds were amazed at what Saten just did.

"What are you doing there?!" The brawny man roared in anger as he didn't want to concede to defeat. "Fight me hand-to-hand!"

"I'm staying away from you!" Saten replied before taunting the brawny man. "That's a cute outfit. Did your mom gave it to you?"

This only fuelled the anger of the brawny man as he became much more incensed than before. For a couple of minutes, Saten successfully evaded the man's large fists and kicks but in the dying moments, the man threw a chair at the unsuspecting Saten and not really expecting it, it smacked the poor girl in her face although she was able to get up and stand to her feet. Recovering from a momentary dizziness, Saten stood up just in time to see the brawny man about to charge towards her with a crowbar, which slightly scared her but…

Even before the man can strike her with the large and rusted tool, Saten was able to kick her in the face, breaking his tooth. She proceeded to kick him eight more times before she picked him up (to the delight and astonishment of the crowd) and she hurled him out of the ring.

 _Ting! Ting!_

"That was an unexpected match!" The announcer said. "But as you see, we have a new champion!"

The match officials proceeded to award the belt to the girl, who was more than ecstatic to receive the Y300,000.

 _I can finally buy some good gift!_


End file.
